The Good Life
by bellaford
Summary: Married Brittana has come a long way. Santana is big shot lawyer and Brittany, a stay at home mom. Big house, filthy rich, amazing life, but there's a catch: 10 Kids. 8 biological, 2 being fostered in the midst of adoption. To say it's hectic is an understatement. Follow Britt, San and their kids in their good life.
1. Geneva and Cassidy

**Warning: This fic contains smut, angst and sad events. **

**Disclaimer: Glee + Brittana belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

July 6. 11:30pm

Brittany was sitting in bed staring blankly at the TV waiting for her wife to get home when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Brittany sighed it had taken her almost 2 hours to put all ten of the kids to bed and now one of them were up; great.

The door creaked open to reveal the youngest of the Lopez-Pierce bunch, three-year-old Geneva. The little girl's cheeks were tear strained and bright pink, she look exhausted.

Brittany and Santana had adopted Geneva from an orphanage in Thailand when the girl was only a newborn.

"Genny, honey why are you up?" Brittany went over to the little girl, picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"I want Mommy!" The little blonde wailed. Ever since Santana had opened her second practice she's been unbelievably busy. It's hard work being the #1 lawyer in the Gold Coast area.

Brittany cuddled Geneva close and shushed her. She knew that the little tan faced girl didn't understand why her mom was gone so long and she didn't know a way to completely convey it to her.

"Do you want to sleep with Momma tonight?" Brittany asked Geneva trying to sooth her.

The little girl nodded her head and stuck her thumb in her mouth and started sucking. Brittany sighed and turned off the TV and turned off the light when Genny started fussing.

"Shhhh princess, Momma's got you. I'll turn on the bed side lamp okay?" She knew the tiny jet-black haired girl couldn't fall asleep with all the lights off.

Brittany hopped into bed and gently placed Geneva in next to her and snuggled her close when she heard the little girl mumble something.

"What did you say baby?" Brittany said continuing to stroke the girl's dark black hair.

"Milk," was all she said. Brittany nervously chewed on her lip. "Okay baby lets go get you some milk from the fridge."

Geneva shook her head. "No Momma my milk." This was exactly was Brittany was afraid of.

Both Brittany and Santana were trying to break her of her habit: breastfeeding. When they had gone to the pediatrician, she had said that it was better to stop now but it was hard for all of them.

Santana because she hate seeing Geneva upset and Britney uncomfortable.

Geneva because she loves her momma's milk.

Britney because of her poor breasts.

"Sorry baby remember what Mommy and I talked to you about. We only drink fridge milk now." Brittany whispered sympathetically, she could basically feel her daughter pout.

"But Momma I want your milk." Genny whined.

When Geneva had come home with the couple the both had a mutual agreement for Brittany to breastfeed for a sense of comfort for the small child.

So they subscribed her to the lactation pill a couple months before the baby arrived home but now it's become an issue.

Britney sighed. _She could feed one more time right? _

_No, that wouldn't be right. That would just continue the habit._

_But it would make her baby happy._

_Santana and you agreed that there would be no more feeding._

_But it's not Santana feeding or pumping. _

_She's your partner. Just because she's not physically feeding doesn't mean she doesn't have a say._

_It's just one more time._

_No, Santana doesn't even know that you've continued to take lactation pills._

_So she doesn't have to find out, just one more time. Anyway Santana is the first one to say that she wants Genny happy and this would make her happy. _

_That's True. One more time couldn't hurt._

With that Brittany adjusted her top so that Genny could feed and the little girl happily latched on and started sucking.

Brittany cooed at the girl while feeding to sooth her and make her comfortable.

Brittany was staring blankly off into space when she heard he bedroom door creak open. Brittany frightened, removed Genny away from her, ignoring the whines and protest and pulled her top back up. When she looked up to revealed an exhausted Santana.

"Hey Baby," Brittany said quietly. She really hoped Genny had fallen back asleep so she couldn't tell Santana all about 'Momma's milk.'

"Hey Honey," Santana said sleepily. "How are my two beautiful girls?" She said kissing Genny on the cheek and Brittany chastely on the lips.

"We're fine." The older blonde smiled nervously. She knew she shouldn't of fed Genny but she couldn't stand seeing her daughter upset.

Santana smiled. She knew there was something off about Brittany but she too tired to figure it out or even ask, she decided to just let it go until later.

"So is little miss sleeping with us tonight?" The skinny Latina asked.

Brittany looked down at the precious sleeping face of her little girl and nodded. She knew the small brunette would be more comfortable with them tonight.

Santana gave a curt nod and headed towards her closet. She opened the French doors and walked into what could be a small apartment. She started by taking off her Louboutin heels making sure to line them up on the color coated shoe rack.

Next was her new black Dolce and Gabbana work dress she had gotten from Barney's last week, and finally she placed her Gucci handbag on the hook.

Santana then reached for the blue silk pajamas. She decided she would take a shower in the morning since she wasn't working tomorrow.

She knew that her new schedule was hard for Brittany and the kids especially Genny. So she decided to pick out a couple days out of the month just to spend with them.

Once Santana had her pajamas on and had brushed her teeth and hair the tired brunette climbed into bed kissing a sleeping Brittany and Genny one more time before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

July 7. 8:30am

CRASH.

Both Santana and Brittany jumped at the noise. Santana looked down at her sleeping daughters face and sighed; thank goodness she was a deep sleeper.

Screaming rang though the house walls and both women looked each other sighing.

"I'll go," She said exasperated, having ten children was sometimes a total annoyance but she knew she had to be the one to break up the argument considering Brittany has been doing it with no help for the past few months.

Brittany silently thanked her wife with her eyes. The blonde hadn't been getting a lot of sleep with her gone.

Santana slowly got up and made her may to the staircase, that when another loud noise sounded and that's when the woman went into full blown mommy mode and ran down the spiral staircase only to see her nine and seven year old boys fighting over a juice box.

"Hey, what is going on here?!"Santana yelled. Seriously a juice box!

Two angry faces looked up at the Latina but then softened when seeing their mother that they hadn't seen all yesterday.

"Mommy!" Both boys screamed, rushing towards their mother. Immediately the Santana's anger melted away and she hugged her two boys.

"How are my babies?" The mother asked hugging them tighter if that was even possible.

"Good!" They said in sync. Jude being only 7 and was in the same boat as Genny, he didn't quite understand why his Mommy wasn't there as often as usual so that made him miss her that much more.

Whereas Jesus, 9, knew exactly why his mother was gone but still missed her a great bunch, considering he was so close to her.

Santana pulled away from the boy's warm embrace and looked at them sternly.

"Would you two boys like to tell me why you're mother and I were woken up at this hour?" Santana knew it was a Monday but for goodness sakes its summer and she had just worked 18 hours the previous day.

Both boys looked at their mother guiltily. They hadn't meant to make those crashes or wake up anybody.

"I'm waiting…" The Latina raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her two sons.

"Well, this morning me and Jesus woke up really early and we wanted to watch a movie in the theater. When we went to go get juice boxes there was only one cherry left." The little boy took a deep breath then continued.

"I wanted it but so did he and even when I said I called it her grabbed it, but I wanted it so I pushed him into the pantry, but you can't be mad at me Mommy, cherry is my favorite you know that!" Jude pouted.

"That's not true! I called it and he grabbed it Mommy!" Jesus interjected. He did not want his little brother getting him in trouble even though it was true.

"NO! You grabbed it." Jude screamed. Santana rolled her eyes before yelling to get their attention.

"Both of you stop it." Santana butted in, she wanted to be back in her bed asleep.

"Buddy it's never okay to push your anybody, you know that." The Brunette looked at the little blonde boy with a disappointed look.

"And you," Santana said pointing at the boy version of her. "What have I told you about lying?" raising the eyebrow again.

"Not too, but…" Santana immediately stopped him by putting her hand up.

"No buts. We both know the truth and I know its not yours, so if I were you I'd just admit it and apologize to your brother because keep it up, your punishment is going to get worst and worst." Santana said firmly but the same time trying to stay awake.

The 9-year-old boy sighed and nodded. He looked over at his brother and said sorry. Jude nodded in acknowledgment and returned the apology.

"Both you boys know your actions were not okay, so Jude for pushing your brother your going to go upstairs and pick out four toys for punishment. They go away for the rest of the week." The little blonde boy nodded with tears in his eyes. Not because of the toys but because he disappointed his mom.

"Jesus you are to go get your computer, you are not getting it back until Friday." Santana stated and the boy nodded.

Santana bent down to the boys level, wiped away Jude's tear and then pulled them in for a big hug.

"You boys know I love you right?" Both boys nodded and against the Latina's shoulder.

"Good, because I do, so much mijos, now if you guys had looked further in the pantry you would have seen that there is another pack of cherry."

Both boys smiled big, that alone made Santana laughed. "If you want you guys want you can each go and get one juice box and I'll set up a movie."

"Transformers."

"Iron Man."

Was yelled simultaneously. Both boys scowled at each other.

"Transformers?" Jesus scoffed. "That's a baby movie.

"Is not!" Jude growled out "Iron Man is stupid!"

If it was possible the scowls deepened.

"Mierda!" Santana breathed out. Here we go again.

July 7. 4:00pm

Both Santana and Brittany were sprawled out in the home theater. Santana was sitting in a chair with her feet up over one of the arms with Brittany to the right of her laying her head on her shoulder.

Both girls were silent with the noise of _Love, Actually_ playing in the background. When Santana spoke.

"Am I the only one feeling the sexual tension?" She questioned playfully but also dead serious. She was for some reason really horny.

Brittany looked up at her beautiful wife and smiled. She didn't even bother to answer the question. She stood up and climbed over the Latina so she was straddling her.

The blonde's minty breath fanned Santana's face before connecting their lips. Before they knew it both shirts were dumped on the ground and the two were in a heavy makeup session.

Santana continued down to the blonde's jeans and started unzipping not unlatching their lips. The two women were so engrossed in their little moment that they hadn't heard the knock at the door nor did they hear their third youngest enter the room.

"Oh my god!" Their 13-year-old daughter, Cassidy yelled. She was not expecting that.

When she knocked she hadn't heard any sound but the movie so she assumed both her mother's were either watching the film or asleep. Make out session was at the bottom of her list. Weren't 10 kids enough?

When Cassidy yelled the two women jumped apart so fast that both their heads collided.

"Damn it, Cass!" Santana yelled. Why did her kids ruin everything? Couldn't she have one moment with her wife without any interruptions? That's what she gets for having 10 kids.

"Sorry." Cassidy murmured, its not like she wanted to see what she had seen.

Brittany on the other hand was calmer, she was more used to being interrupted constantly.

"Cassie, honey what do you need?" the blonde sighed. Just because she was used to be interrupted didn't mean she liked it. She was very much enjoying her moment with wife.

"I was just going to ask if I could go out tonight." The petite blonde answered, still in complete shock.

"It depends on a couple things: when, where, and who?" Santana asked, still asking the basic procedure. Just because Cassidy was now a teenager didn't mean she could run wild and Santana made sure of it.

"In about two hours, the movies, and with Char and Reese." Cassidy said referring to her two best friends.

The girl really hoped her moms didn't suspect anything. "I'll be home by 10:00." She added on quickly.

The truth was Cassidy was going on a date, and if you knew the Lopez-Pierce's you'd know that, that is a big no-no. The house rule is no dating until 15 and she was not 15, but that wasn't the only problem. She also had the issue of whom she was going out with.

She knew her mothers would never approve, even if she were 15. He was the definition of a bad boy, but she really liked him, plus they always demand to meet the boy first and that was not an option.

Both women looked at each other and nodded. "Okay just make sure you're home by 10:00, understand?" Santana reminded.

Cassidy nodded and went to hug her mothers. Both Santana and Brittany embraced her. After a good solid moment the younger blonde pulled way and smiled.

"Thanks momma, gracias mommy!" Both moms smiled at their daughter.

The blue eyed girl was just about to exit the room but not before turning around making a smart comment.

"Oh and moms, you better be careful because the rate your going, you're going to prove that 2 women _can_ have babies." With that Cassidy turned around and left the room, smirking to herself satisfied with her own comment.

Santana rolled her eyes, and then smirked at Brittany. "You know she right, but just to make sure we should test out that theory even further."

"Hmmm… I like your thinking." Brittany agreed.

"Moms I'm going now!" Cassidy said through the intercom of her room. She was had just finished applying her makeup and was ready to head out the door.

"Okay Honey, be safe and have fun. Mommy and I love you!" She heard Brittany's silky voice ring through the intercom. Cassidy smiled, she really did feel guilty about being on this date.

"Remember to talk your phone, keys and wallet in case of emergencies." Santana reminded.

She didn't want her baby stranded out in the middle of nowhere with no phone or wallet.

"Yes Mommy I have all those things." Cassidy smiled at her mother's protectiveness.

"Okay have a good time." The Latina answered back. She was currently standing against the wall next to the intercom.

"Thanks Mommy, I love you both, see you at 10:00,"

"Oh and Cassie, honey?" Brittany asked, hoping to catch her daughter before she left her room.

"Yes," The girl sighed. She really couldn't keep her date waiting.

"We love you." The petite blonde couldn't help the smile that broke out her face.

She really knew that her mothers loved her and she hated lying to them but against her better judgment she decided its better to beg for forgiveness then to ask permission.

"I love you both too. I'll see you later have a great night." She answered.

"Okay bye sweetie" Brittany said taking her finger off the talk button the machine.

Cassidy gathered her things and headed for the door. She looked outside and sure enough a silver BMW car was parked outside.

Upstairs Santana was looking out the window making her daughter got out save when she noticed her entering a strange car.

"Hey Britt-Britt?" Santana asked, trying to get her wife's attention.

Brittany turned around to face her wife and smiled at her, but quickly that smile was turned upside town when she saw the Latina's worried and confused look.

"Yes baby?" Brittany was now worried.

"What car does Reese's mom drive?" referring to the mother that Cassidy had promised was driving her to the movies tonight.

"I think a Ford, why?" Brittany was now more confused then worried. Why on earth would Santana want to know that?

"Come here." The Latina answered.

Brittany sauntered over to the window only to see her daughter being escorted into the passenger seat of a BMW.

It wasn't by Reese or Char but an unfamiliar looking boy, more like young man, he looked to be at least 15 or 16, but since he was driving she assumed 16.

Santana and Brittany looked over at each other and shared a couple looks before Santana spoke up.

"Looks like our little girl is up to something." Brittany nodded.

"And we're going to figure it out what it is." The blonde added.

**Hey Guys! I got this idea while watching the Yours Mine & Ours movie and I thought it would be cool to write a Brittana fic to that scenario. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I am not the best editor so I am sorry for any problems with that. I really do look forward to starting this fic and my other one, Smoke before the Fire, which has its prologue already up. I really hope that you guys follow, favorite and review so I can get better at my writing! All constructive feedback is welcome, but please no crude or down right mean reviews. Feel free to private message me or review any questions you have. **

**~Bella **


	2. Valerie

_April 7. 10:30am _

Santana was currently relaxing taking a late hot bath when she heard her cell phone ring from the other side of the bathroom. She sighed. She was so tired. She decided to ignore it, maybe who ever was calling would go away and try again later, but it kept ringing.

She stood up, water dripping from her body. She put one foot out of the tub and reached out for her phone, extra water from her arms falling on the floor making a small puddle.

"Damn phone. I work 15-19 hours a day, can't I take a fucking bath without being interrupted!" The Latina grumbled.

She quickly looked to see the caller I.D. and quickly recognized it to be the oldest of her kids' school. She pressed the answer button and held it up to ear.

"Hello?" Her voice rang out into the bathroom.

"Hello? Is this Santana Lopez-Pierce guardian of Valerie Sanchez?" The speaker on the other end answered, referring to 12 year old girl the family was fostering.

"Yes, yes it is. May I help you?" Looking around for her robe.

"Yes, you may. My name is Clay Woodley; I am filling in for Mr. Henderson. I'm the vice principal." The deep voice stated.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Woodley. What can I do for you?" The Latina answered.

"Ah, yes I am talking to you on the behalf on your daughter Valerie?" Mr. Woodley recited but all Santana could hear was a voice say 'I'm not her daughter!" The Latina rolled her eyes. What had the brat done now?

"Yes. What has she done now?" The brunette asked exasperated. It seemed as if this child was always somehow getting into trouble. She reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger.

"It appears that she had a violent confrontation with another student, swore at a teacher and defaced school property." The man said calmly.

Santana swore under her breath and looked at the time on her phone. It had been barely a half an hour after lunch and she had not only done 1 thing but 3, for fucks sake.

"Get your ass in here now!" The Latina yelled. She wasn't mad, she wasn't angry, she wasn't even furious she was _snixx._

"I don't get why are so angry!" The younger Latina yelled back while slamming the front door.

Not only had this girl done 3 things to get her a 2 week suspension but she had the nerve to ask why she was angry. Oh hell to no, as Mercedes would say.

"Why am I angry? _Why?!" _Santana asked looking at the young girl as if she was an alien that had just landed on this planet or as Brittany would of put it 'unicorns pooping out babies.'

"You know what I'll tell you why. I'm angry because you're suspended and that affects me! Do you know how that affects me?" She asked the small brunette.

Valerie shook her head no.

"Because now I'm going to have to find you a damn babysitter!" Santana shouted. She couldn't believe this child.

"I don't need a damn babysitter!" Valerie swore back at her foster mother, knowing it would get under her skin.

Before the young brunette could figure out was going on Santana's face had moved close to hers, making sure there noses were almost touching.

"What have I told you about swearing in this house! You will not do it!" Santana said, her face turning red.

"You do it!" Valerie pointed it out. God she was such a hypocrite.

"I don't care, this is my house and there's the fact that I'm the adult. I will swear if I want to." Santana scoffed

"You will show me some me some goddamn respect. I took your ass in when nobody else would, even with your records." She knew she would regret saying that later.

"I don't why but Brittany seems to think you're a good kid, but to me your just punk kid who thinks she can take advantage of both me and my family, but I'm telling you right now that, that not going to happen!"

There was just something about this kid that made her go off her deep end.

Valerie could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes. She would never take advantage of this family, even if she didn't say it out loud she did love them, even Santana.

They were the first family that actually treated the way you would think a human being would be treated, but then realization dawned on her. No one would ever love her and after this incident, they would probably just send her back. Santana was right she was just a punk kid, who would most likely go nowhere in life.

She could feel the tears about to pore over so she quickly blinked them away. She was not about to let this woman have the satisfaction of her crying and breaking down.

"I'm going upstairs." She said turning towards the staircase, but was quickly turned back a round.

"Ha. No. You actually think I'm going to just let you lounge around as you please after you just got suspended. You're out of your freaking mind. You're going to clean this house." The Latina stated.

"The whole house?" the preteen's eyes bulged out. How was she supposed to clean this huge house in only a couple hours?

"Yup, the entire house." Santana smiled. She was going to show this little girl whose boss.

"Well to bad, I'm not doing it!" The young brunette yelled. This old hag couldn't make her do shit.

"Are you in my house?" Santana asked calmly.

"Yes but…" Santana quickly shut her down by asking her again.

"Are you in my house?"

"Yes." Valerie answered defeated.

"Then you will do as I say." Santana said giving her a pointed look.

Valerie sighed. She had lost and she did not like to lose especially to authority. She couldn't stand the idea of this woman thinking that she had power over her.

"Fine, what should I do first?" The young Latina exhaled. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Santana looked stunned. She thought the kid would put up more of a fight, but then she realized for once the kid had listened to her.

She almost smiled at that, but she didn't because she knew that the kid would probably take it the wrong way and then she would make her look like one of those mean foster moms that were always high and were not-so-secret prostitutes.

"Lets start from top to bottom, right this way." She said walking towards the kitchen.

Valerie rolled her eyes, slumped her shoulders and slowly followed the older brunette.

When the two entered Santana quickly went over to the cabinets under the sink where all the cleaning supplies were stored.

She looked around and started pulling out supplies. When she found everything she needed, she strolled over to one of the drawer, pulled out a pen and pad of paper and started listing out chores for the little troublemaker.

_April 7. 2:30pm_

When Brittany got home, she exhausted and it was only the afternoon. She might be a stay at home mom but she still did have a life a side from her wife and kids.

She was co-owner of the Moving in Motion organization that gives girls that don't have a lot of money dance lessons for extra curricular activity when their parents work late or can't afford a babysitter or nanny.

She walked up to the door with grocery bags in her hands. She put them down to dig in her pockets for the keys. When she finally had them she opened the door only to find cleaning supplies scattered everywhere.

Brittany was confused, Santana never cleaned. Their relationship was very domestic. Brittany cooked and cleaned, and Santana when out and brought home the bacon.

The only things not domestic are the children. Both of them helped out with that. All the kids were very important even if they weren't biologically theirs.

Of course if she needed help, Santana would help out with the cooking and cleaning. That is when she was home.

Brittany took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen to put the groceries away and then upstairs to find out what was going on.

She jogged up the stairs to find Santana. First she would check the bedroom. On the way there she past the guest bathroom but quickly moved backwards when she saw a glimpse of a person.

When she peeked in she found Valerie promptly washing down the sink with a soapy, yellow sponge, wiping sweat from her head.

"Valerie, honey, what are you doing home from school and why are you cleaning the bathroom?" Brittany asked.

Valerie looked up stunned. Brittany wasn't supposed to be home until 4:00. After all the other kids arrived.

"I, uh, um…" Valerie stuttered not knowing what to say.

"What she's trying to say is that she got suspended." Santana's voice said ringing out scaring both the blonde and the brunette.

"You what?" Brittany said looking back towards Valerie after catching her breath from the being startled.

"I got suspended." Valerie repeated sheepishly. She knew she getting sent back into the system, she just knew it. She only had wished she didn't have to clean the whole freaking house first.

"For what and for how long?" It wasn't a surprise to her Valerie had gotten suspended; it was only a matter of time with her record.

It wasn't like she was a criminal or had any run-ins with the police but she had some school trouble and a bad past from other foster homes. It was big risk taking her in and it took a lot of convincing on her part.

Brittany looked between the two women waiting for an answer. Valerie saw this and looked at Santana.

"Go ahead you tell her, you're the one who got in trouble." Santana said waving her hand.

"Two weeks…" Valerie sighed. She didn't get why Brittany was asking her all these questions anyway, it wasn't like she was staying after this incident.

"Two weeks!" Brittany shrieked. She couldn't believe this.

"What the heck did you do?" Brittany said reminding herself of her no swearing in front of the children rule.

"Uhh, well, a couple things…" Valerie trailed off. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Like…" Brittany was starting to get annoyed and that didn't happen very often.

"Well umm… I kinda, mighta pushed another girl into a locker, but it wasn't my fault she said something about Cassidy and it made me mad so I pushed her." Valerie rushed out.

"Then when the teacher came over and started blabbing how it was unacceptable to put my hands on someone and that I needed to go to the office and I sorta cursed her out." A couple breaths were let out.

"Then of course the bimbo, you know the one I pushed started to run her mouth about how I was getting what I deserved so I might've took out a sharpie and wrote 'F U' on her locker." Valerie finished, out of breath.

Brittany shook her head. She couldn't even deal with this now. She turned to Santana and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to start making snacks for when the kids come home." Brittany sighed out. She was so tired and now she still had to deal with this.

"Baby how 'bout I make the snacks and you go lay down, you look exhausted." Santana said stroking the blonde's cheek.

Brittany smiled at her wife and nodded while Valerie just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"And you," Santana started pointing at the young Latina, "You are done for the day." Valerie sighed in relief, she's been at this for more then 3 hours and to some people that isn't a lot but to Valerie it was a lifetime.

"Go clean up the remaining supplies in the kitchen and then go to your room. I want you to wait in there until I get you. No electronics. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Valerie replied. She didn't have any fight left in her right now.

As Valerie left to clean up the remaining of the kitchen, Brittany exhaled. What had she gotten herself into? Then she remembered the reason she wanted to foster Valerie in the first place.

_5 months ago_

_Brittany was currently sitting on the black suede couch in the living room, sipping a soy latte from a Starbucks cup talking with her one of her best friends: Quinn Fabray. _

_Quinn was slowly rocking a tired 2 years old, Justin Noah Puckerman. They were talking about Quinn's job as social worker. After Yale Quinn decided to get into Social Services, knowing what it felt like you don't belong._

_They were currently talking about a little 11 year old girl that goes by the name of Valerie. Quinn was showing her pictures of the small Latina. Brittany was instantly in love, even with the girl's past. Plus there was the fact that her name was Valerie, which was Brittana's song! _

_She knew it would take a lot of convincing on her part towards Santana but she really wanted to foster this child and maybe even adopt her. _

_She didn't care how much she had to fight for her. She was going to adopt Valerie Sanchez. _


End file.
